Family Tradition
by YourRhineStoneEyes
Summary: Choptop and Nubbins have a new girl they like to play with when they get bored or in Nubbins case when he's angry.


She was perfect in every way and they knew a good thing when they saw it. They knew a good thing when it was dumb enough to walk through their door. The girl writhed and groaned in pain, occasionally she screamed in agony and just from plain loss of sanity, but mostly she was quiet. She screamed for hours when they first tied her up; her wrists bound together, arms pulled up above her head, and rope wrapped tightly around her ankles anchoring her to the ground. Her pink tank top came up above her belly button revealing the cuts and gashes they had inflicted upon her since they had captured her. Her dirty blonde hair would fall over her face every time she shook her head violently, dirt and blood caking it. She flinched and tried to move away every time one of them would touch her, it amused them greatly except for the times they weren't in the mood for games. Bo was in the mood for games, Nubbins on the other hand less so; he didn't really care though, his brother had his moments.

"You're like stress relief for us, you know? No you're stupid, of course you don't know...Hey you kinda got a pretty face, Bubba will like it when we're through with you."

He ran a hand up along her inner thigh, she tried to kick at him for the hundredth time. He wasn't all too sure why she would do that, he wasn't sure why any of them did that; they were usually tied up. They knew that they couldn't hit or kick, some of them couldn't even bite...This one could bite, that's why they had taken a few of her teeth out.

"Let me go" She whispered between weak sobs.

He laughed at her comment, how weak and hoarse her voice sounded.

She'd said everything they all said, begged, and threatened. She had even prayed for them once and that had been laughable for a long while.

The large metal door leading to the room banged open nearly startling the blond haired man, he turned to see who had come in hoping it wasn't Drayton. Instead he saw an angry looking Nubbins; he knew better than to say anything to him, to fuck with him when he was pissed. He watched curiously wondering what his brother planned on doing; the brown haired man picked a knife up from the small tray near the door, his eyes were dead set on the girl tied up in the middle of the room. Her green eyes widened in fear upon seeing him, upon seeing the rage burning in his too dark eyes. She struggled and cried, she tried to scream, but the sound died down quickly.

Even if she couldn't scream it didn't matter, because the dark haired man smacked her hard across the face. "Shut the fuck up, just shut up!"

He pressed the tip of the blade against her stomach scraping it against her skin in the beginning of a shallow cut.

Bo continued to watch wondering if his brother even noticed that he was also in the room, he had to wonder what had him so worked up until he noticed his bloodied knuckles and the way he cringed every time he moved his right arm.

"What happened?" The blond asked even though it was easy to guess.

Nubbins turned to glare at him, he pointed the knife threateningly at the slightly older man.

"Shut up, okay? Just leave me alone with her."

It didn't take a whole lot to cause fights within their family, it took even less to trigger their anger especially towards each other. It was a wonder there were no deaths caused by other relatives in their family history, yet.

Bo went up to his brother grabbing the knife from his hand, he took hold of his wrist roughly pulling his arm behind his back, he shoved Nubbins up against a wall grinning when the younger man grunted in pain.

"Chill out, alright? You know not to pull that fucking shit with me."

The younger man bucked against him growling like a feral dog, Bo pulled him away from the wall, and shoved him roughly to the ground.

"Just cause Cook kicks the fuck out of you doesn't mean you gotta take it out on me."

The dark haired man shakily pulled himself to his feet, he glared up at his brother.

"I was gonna take it out on this bitch, but then you had to be stupid."

"I haven't done shit, want me to go?"

"Yeah get the fuck out."

Bo smirked, he dropped the knife on the floor kicking it over to the other man.

"Just don't kill her, alright?"

With that he turned and left the room slamming the door shut behind him. He made sure to stay clear of their father, God knows why he had beaten the brown haired man, but surely he would be looking for his other son. He hated to say it, but he hoped Drayton would just settle on beating up Bubba instead of coming for him. He knew he could beat the old man, he was old, and physically weak; he mostly had to rely on large sticks and belts to beat his sons. Even when they'd been little he couldn't hurt them with just his bare hands, not much had changed in that area. He hated it when their father beat on them; he hated them, he honestly hadn't wanted any of them. It was...He supposed a tradition, one of those old ass came from another country traditions that he sort of hoped would die with their father. The Sawyers were wealthy, they'd always found ways legal and generally other wise to make lots of money, and for that they only married other people with money. If somebody in the Sawyer family had mostly sons they'd find a family with mostly daughters for said sons, all arranged, but they treated the women like queens. Bo didn't know shit about their mother, he vaguely remembered her; she had died shortly after giving birth to Bubba. The whole birthing process, his physical deformity, and the whole situation had just been a huge fucking mess and she had bled to death the morning after. Naturally Drayton blamed Bubba, the first thing he had done was put the boy outside hoping he'd just die. He had apparently never really wanted children, but it was tradition and he was true to that for whatever reasons. He always said he'd been fine with a daughter or one boy, but three boys was a curse.

Bo flopped himself down on the bed him and his brother Nubbins shared. They used to have separate beds until they allowed Bubba to live in the house again, their dad wouldn't buy the youngest his own bed so they had given him Nubbins' instead. It wasn't like they didn't mind sharing, they really didn't mind it. He assumed their father had already figured that one out. He smiled to himself thinking about it; the homophobic bible thumping tradition loving businessman hated his sons, knowing they were doing everything to go against tradition only made it worse. In return that made the brothers happy.

Heavy footsteps sounded on the bedroom floor followed by the mattress dipping with the weight of another body, and said body pushing against Bo's side. He draped an arm around Nubbins' shoulders smiling to himself when the younger man placed his head against his chest. He looked down at him seeing the blood staining his face and shirt, his hair was wet with sweat and his breathing was heavy. He casually placed a hand against the younger man's back and earned a pained groan.

"Let me look"

"It's fine"

"You know I like that kinda shit, c'mon."

"Fuck, fine"

Nubbins sat up facing away from the blond haired man, he pulled his shirt off dropping it on the floor. His back looked like hell; large purple and black bruises laced with thick red welts. Bo ran his fingers along the marks smirking when the other man arched his back and hissed in pain. He felt bad his brother was hurt, but he had a kink for a lack of a better word for mutilation. Bo sat up moving closer to the younger man. He pressed his lips against the bruise on his left shoulder blade this time earning a sigh, almost a sound of relief at the gentle touch. He rubbed his hands along the other man's sides already knowing they were bruised as well.

"What he use this time?"

"That fucking walking stick he got from grandpa. He knows about our girl by the way."

Bo traced his tongue along a rather long welt, he pulled away deciding it was better to pay attention to what the younger man was saying.

"He gonna make us get rid of her?"

Nubbins turned to face him, "Well yeah, y'know he fucking hates us having fun with them. That shit he always says about them being part of business and we shouldn't take pleasure in killing."

"Dumb rule, she was really fun...You kill her?"

"Course not, you told me not to"

"So you'll listen to me before you'll listen to dad?"

"I don't really like dad if you haven't noticed, I think Bubba is the only one that does...Ever think he'll find out he's our dad and not our brother?"

Bo shrugged, he hadn't really thought about it; he remembered Drayton taking them to the side one day and telling them to never tell their younger brother that Drayton was in fact their father. He didn't want that much of a relation to the deformed boy, bad enough his older sons sometimes called him dad.

"We could always tell him to piss Cook off, be fun."

"Right until he beats our asses"

Bo lay back on the bed, he grabbed Nubbins hand pulling him down with him.

"You know what we said...If it ever comes to it we just fucking kill him and get outta here, this whole family tradition shit sucks."

Nubbins glanced up at the older man, "Think you could do it?"

"Well yeah, I don't exactly got a problem with killing. Just the idea of marrying some bitch I don't know and doing some stupid business crap, if you wanna go with it then go for it."

The younger man looked slightly offended.

"You know me better than that, I'll go wherever you go bro."

"You always do"


End file.
